The Flock Finds FanFiction
by SerenitySnow412
Summary: The Flock randomly discovers the wonders and horrors of FanFiction. Crack Fic. Slight Fax. Set after STWAOES.
1. The Discovery

The Flock Finds FanFiction

This is just a crack-fic on how the Flock discovers the wonders and horrors of FanFiction. Read and prepare to laugh.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fanfiction or Maximum Ride. If i owned maximum ride, the movie would almost exactly match the book and Fang and Max would be together. So blah

* * *

I stared at the screen, horrified. Fang looked over at me, his dark eyes searching. Angel giggled from where she sat, playing tic-tac-toe with Total.

"What's up?" he asked quietly, coming over. I quickly exited the website, shaking slightly. Fang rubbed my back as I buried my head in my arms. "I am scarred for life." I muttered, suddenly angry. I saw Angel lean over to Total and whispered something to him. Total started laughing, shaking since he was laughing so hard. I threw a stone at him, very angry now.

Iggy looked up from where he sat with Gazzy. _'It's life, Max. You've become very popular.' _the Voice said, sounding amused. "Screw you, Jeb." I muttered, stomping out of the cave.

"Hey, Max? What's wrong? Are we going out to dinner now? I wanna go to that I-Hop again, I really like those pancakes." Nudge asked, her eyes lighting up. I took a deep breath, searching for that little strand of patience I had left. Yeah, that's hard to do. "No, I'm sorry Nudge, but we aren't going to dinner." I said slowly.

Fang looked up from the computer, meeting my eyes. He was pissed. "Blog your anger. Let the world know how much you despise that story." I suggested. Fang started furiously typing, his twitching jaw the only sign of his anger. "I hate stupid FanFiction users." he muttered. Gazzy and Iggy swapped nervous glances before cracking up.

"They read the story we found." Iggy choked, rolling on the ground. I stared at them in anger.

"Will one of you tell us what the h-e-double-hockey-sticks is going on?" I demanded. "Iggy and I wrote a request on FanFiction and someone answered it. We got Nudge to help us." Gazzy said, holding his sides.

"There's nothing like an eight year-old's sense of humor." Total said, quoting me. I glared at them before sitting down angrily.

* * *

I hoped you liked it. I'm in LA class, and this was one of the assignments we could have done. I know it's short, and there's not going to be anymore. Also, I am not dissing FanFiction. I'm just saying what could happen if they discovered this site.


	2. Author's Note

Okay, people!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know I said that it was over, but I've changed my mind. I _need_ somebody out there to write an extremely funny story about Fang and Max. Here are the requirements:

Fang and Max must be very, very happy

They must also be on a major sugar-rush

Crack up at very lame jokes one of them says

And it must be PG, okay?

They may also do idiotic things that i have not listed. Please don't make it too short!!!!

Thanks all you people reading this!!!!!! I have 214 hits on this one so far!!!!!!!!!!!

Serenity


	3. First Response

Okay, peoples!!!!!! This is the first response I got for my request about the story Max and Fang find on FF. It's hilarious, very well written, and there is no extremely inappropriate stuff on here. So, here's the story, written by GuitarBlonde!!!! She rocks, peoples!!!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own MR or this chappie, okay?

* * *

Max was sitting next to the campfire a goofy smile on her face as she ate a hotdog.

"What's up?" Fang skipped up to Max and sat down next to her.

"What?" She shook her head still smiling. "I just saw an Eraser doing the chicken dance."

Fang and Max cracked up and started rolling on the ground.

"OMG!! That is hilarios!" Fang squealed.

"I know!!" Max also squealed. "Hey I have an idea!! Let's go shopping!! I need new Ballet shoes anyway!!" Fang pulled Max to her feet and they left, the Flock staring after them dumbstruct.

Laterz at the mall...

"OMG! Fang I've GOT to have this!" Max shoved a bright pink shirt with little green dots all over it into Fang's hand. "Oh, and I made us our own personalized shirts!" she then pulled a bright purple shirt over his head that had on the front, 'MY BEST FRIEND IS A COW!' "I have a matching one!"

"OMG! These are CUTE!" Fang exaimed a black shirt with a pink heart on it. "Now this needs more color. Let's dye it!!"

They skipped arm in arm over to a store that had ty-dyed their windows.

"Hey dude!!" a girl turned around from the counter. "Can you tye-dye this shirt for me??"

The girl shrugged and flicked bright blue hair out of her face. "Sure, kid." She disappeared and came back 10 minutes later. "Here ya go. That'll be $483,344,984 plz."

Max gave her the Maximum Ride card and she swipped it then gave it back to her.

"Hey Fang!! Let's dye our hair!" So they turned around and went back into the dye store.

3 hours later...

"Fanng! Those glittery highlights go perfect with the silver!" Max squealed jumping up and down.

Fang flicked his shinny almost metal looking hair back. "Yeah, it does, doesn't it? Your hair doesn't look half bad either!!"

"It's Betty-Ful!!" Ugly Betty called from the street. "Now move by!! I'm gonna be late for Mode!!"

"You work at MODE?!!?!?!?! OMG, can I have your autogragh?!" Fang and Max started following the girl. "Can you take our picture and like, put us in a magizne!"

Betty shrugged. "OK! I won't let my boss know either!"

In MODE...

"Ok! Pose!" a man wearing all black leather took another picture of the teens. "This is going on the front page!"

Fang and Max had borrowed clothes from Betty herself and their dyed hair clashed _wonderfully_ with their clothes.

"I feel like a star!!" Max kneeled down and threw her hands in the air.

"Me too! I feel beautiful!" Fang exclaimed jumping into the air like a ballerina.

"Can I join the par-tay?" Ari asked, suddenly also posing with them.

"Sure younger brother!" Max hugged him and Fang kissed him on both cheeks.

"Ah, Eraser!! You're beautiful!" the photogragher exclaimed going into a picture taking frenzie. "Get the birds out of here!! Wolves are so much more talented!"

Two huge men wearing pink bunny suits carried the crying Fang and Max away from the set, then kicked them into the street.

All of a sudden, Death Eaters surronded them and pointed their wands at them.

"What are you gonna do?" Fang sobbed. "Poke my pretty eyes out?...wait!! Don't poke my pretty eyes out!!"

A Death Eater blinked. Then it yelled, "BUNNYIZEASA!!" Then they all disappeared.

Max and Fang grew cotton tails, bunny ears, and fur all over their bodies. They grew animal senses and started digging a burrow right in the middle of that Muggle street.

Soon they had it furnished and had cable hooked up in it and lived happily ever after drinking beer and eating patato chips...

* * *

Ha, admit to it's awesome-ness if you haven't died laughing.

Fang pops up

Me: oh... Hi Fang!

Fang: glares I will kill you in your sleep.

Me: But I'm completely defenseless right now.

Fang: Good point. lunges at me

Me: Yuni-chan!!!!!! Stella jumps up and slams fang back into MR You weren't supposed to kill him!!!!

Stella: But... he was going to kill Larry!

Me: twitches I thought you hated Larry!!!!

Stella: Larry is fun to torture...

Me: Byes Stella! throws cookie very far away

Larry: Thanks for reading!!!! GuitarBlonde rocks!!!!

Me:Wow... I didn't think vampric, flying girrigs could talk...

Larry: They do. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
